Fight or Flight
by RaynieJay
Summary: Max leaves because she's pregnant and it scared of what the Flock will think. suck at summaries sorry. rated T for language constructive critism appreciated. read and review!
1. Preggers

**Sadly, I don't own Maximum Ride JP does :(**

MAX POV

Please tell me this thing is lying. Please tell me it's not true. Just please Can't luck be on my side today? But of course I know it isn't lying and of course I know this is true and come on seriously? Luck? On my side? Please.. When has that EVER happened?.

Standing in the bathroom holding the pregnancy test. I see a little pink plus sign and know that I'm screwed. First question. How do I tell Fang? Will he be mad? Will he leave us? Will he hate me? Will he not want our baby? How do I tell the Flock? Or worse. How do I tell my mom? I sure as hell hope she understands. If not, well I guess I'll just have to leave.

As much as I hate to admit it, leaving might be the best option. It's easier on everyone, right? Well I hope so because that's what I plan on doing. Maybe I can just wait until the Flock leaves. Then write a note, take some cash and go to like Oklahoma or move to the outskirts of town so they can't find me. Yep, good plan so far.. Very well thought out (note the sarcasm people).

I hear a knock on the door and almost wet myself.

"Yes?"

"Max? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for like ten minutes."

Just fine and dandy! I don't even know how to respond to his question. So what do I do? I start bawling. Way to make the situation better Max! And when Fang hears me crying, he busts open the door. So of course he sees the test. So what do I do you ask? Jump out the window, spread my wings and fly.

FANG POV

I was really starting to worry about Max. She's been in the bathroom for a while now. I knock on the door.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Max? Are you okay in there? You've been in there for like ten minutes."

She doesn't even respond. She just starts crying and I can hear the pain in her voice, tells me that whatever is going on, well it's not good. So I bust down thedoor and see her standing there with a pregnancy test, tears coming down her silky smooth face and know that she "has a bun in the oven". I stand there shocked and before I can even say anything Max is out the window. I watch her fly off but I can barely see herbecause she using her super speed.

I fall to the floor and pick up the pregnancy test just took make sure. I'm hoping my eyes are deceiving me, but I know they aren't, otherwise, Max wouldn't have freaked out. It's useless trying to catch up to her now. I can't even see her anymore. I'm a fast flyer and all but she of course has super speed.

I think maybe she'll come back but we wait for a week still no Max. Two weeks, still no Max. I keep hoping one day I'll walk downstairs and see her at the kitchen table, stuffing her face with Iggy's homemade chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and loads of whippedcream, just how she likes it. As much I like to hope that would happen, Iknow for sure it won't. It won't happen next week or the next or the next because Max is never going to come back.

So instead of being calm, cool, and collected, I break down on the floor and cry. I know what you all are thinking "OMG the Mr. Emotionless Fang is CRYING?" Well let me just say, you would be too if the love of your life left you with your baby.


	2. Mall?

**Don't own MR, JP does :(**

MAX POV

3 years later..

"Juliett! Come get your breakfast!" I yell to my almost- three year old.

"Coming mommy!" I hear her little footsteps as she runs to the kitchen.

"What we havin for bweakfast mommy?"

"Your favorite!" Meaning 5 pancakes, 2 waffles and 3 blueberry muffins. Yeah you can tell she's my daughter.

"So what do you want to do today?"

She puts on her thoughtful face while she tries to decide.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know, I know! Can we pwetty pwease go to da mall momma? I heard dat day have a pway pwace for big girls like me! Oh and day have a pwace where you can make your own teddy bear and you can dwess them up and make them a doctor or just wook pwetty! Oh pwetty pwease mommy! I be a good girl!" I hate the mall. But just when I'm about to say no. she pulls out the bambi eyes and I'm a goner. I really need to stop falling for that one because before I could have any time to process the word "no" I was already saying yes.

"Well then I guess we better go get dressed" I tell her. "Do you want to pick out your clothes or do you want me to?"

"Can I pick them out today mommy?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll be in my room getting ready. If you need help come and get me!"

"Otay mommy."

I walked into my room and opened up my closet. I picked out a white v-neck and some jean shorts with converse. Yes, my style has improved, but it's definitely NOT as good as Nudge's.

I miss them. The Flock. I love them so much. I wish I could have said goodbye, but that would've meant explaining things to Fang and I didn't think I could do that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was a coward and I should have told him, the Flock and my mom. I miss them so much. I always planned to go back after a year or two, but I don't think I can. What will they think of me then? They probably won't even want me there. I bet they hate me now for just leaving like that. But they don't understand. I wanted to say goodbye. I really did.

FANG POV

I woke up to the sound of Nudge and Ella shrieking.

"BUT PLEASE MOM! I REAAALLLY WANNA GO! THEY'RE HAVING A SALE AT HOLLISTER AND I FOUND THIS REAALLY REALLY CUTE TOP THERE AND NOW IT'S ON SALE!" Ella shouted.

" PLEASEE DR. MARTINEZ! IT'S LIKE EVERYTHING IS MARKED DOWN BY LIKE 40% OR SOMETHING AND THAT'S LIKE REALLY CHEAP RIGHT?" Nudge screamed after Ella was done ranting.

I heard Dr. Martinez say "If you go, we all go. Someone wake up Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy.

"Already up." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"How could we not be up after like 20 minutes of screeching?" Iggy said when he walked out of his room.

All Gazzy could do was groan.

"Well since we are all up. Go get dressed and we'll head to the mall!"

"But," I started to protest, but Dr. M held up her finger "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now go. Get. Dressed."

Now I know where Max got her attitude.

Max. Every time I think of her, (which is everyday) the pain and heartbreak come back again like it's an old wound being opened again. It's always a struggle because it makes me want to cry and it takes all my willpower not to. All I do is miss her. I searched for her for a year and a half Why did she have to leave? Shouldn't she have known that no matter what, we would accept her for who she was? Apparently not. But I'll keep waiting for her to come home. Or maybe, to find her. Hopefully that will be some day soon. Maybe much sooner than I thought_._


	3. Running Is No Use

**Sorry I haven't really described the characters well! All of them have the same look as in the book! :D **

**Max-19**

**Fang-19**

**Iggy- 19**

**Ella-19**

**Nudge-15**

**Gazzy-13**

**Angel-10**

**Juliett-almost 3 Looks: blondish brown curls and Fang's dark eyes and olive skin**

**Dont own maximum ride jp does! :(**

**MAX POV**

We were heading to the play area when I saw them. Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and my mom. I was scared out of my mind. So I turned to Juliett.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy?" she replied

"How about we race to the play area!"

"Siwwy mommy is going to lose!" She giggled while her blondish brown curls bobbed up and down.

"Oh we'll see about that!" I yelled. And right when I did, I knew it was a stupid thing to do. They know my voice. So instead of taking off like I should, I turn around and see them all staring at me. They look completely shocked. 'Well' I thought 'Can't say I blame 'em'. I give a small, shy wave and Juliett starts screaming.

"MOMMY! CAN WE GO TO DA PWAY PWACE PWEASE! IT WOOKS SO FUN! PWETTY PWEASE WIFF SUGAR ON TOP?"

My eyes focus on Fang. His eyes are huge. I want so badly to run up to him and hug him and kiss him, but I know I can't do that. Then I realize I haven't even answered Juliett.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but we have to leave. Now"

"BUT MOMMY WE JUST GOT HERE AND WE DIDN'T GO TO PWAY PWACE! DAT NOT FAIR MOMMY! YOU SAY WE COULD!"

"We'll go somewhere else."

"WHY MOMMY?"

"It's a long story, baby girl." I say "You still up for racing?"

"Of course I is mommy!"

"Okay" I say "Ready. Set. GO!"

We take off running leaving behind a very confused Flock. I turn back to see if anyone's following us and of course they are. I realize running is useless, and stop, but Juliett keeps going. I call her name and she says:

"YAY MOMMY! I WINNED! I FASTER DAN WOO!" She giggled/shouted.

The flock finally caught up with us and they were standing there expectantly. I stand up with Juliett in my arms.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." I mumbled. But instead of everyone yelling at me, they rushed over to Juliett and me surrounded us in a group hug.

Juliett started screaming. "MOMMY HELP! WHO IS DEESE PEOPLE! STWANGER DANGER!"

I hugged her closer "Shh. These are mommy's friends. You remember all the stories I tell you before you go to sleep? About the Flock and all their adventures? Well, sweetheart, they're real, and these people right here, are them."

She looked up at me and smiled a huge toothy grin.

Someone cleared their throat and I realize it was Fang.

"So, uh," he stammers "um who's is she?"

"Who else's?" He looked confused for a second, then realization hit him and his eyes widened.

"She's.. mine?"


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Not continuing til I get some damn reviews! Come on people! Pretty please?((:


	5. What The Hell, Iggy?

REVIIIIEWWWWWWWW!

JP owns MR i don't

* * *

><p>MAX POV<p>

Juliett took an instant liking to Fang. It's like she could tell he was her father. I was grateful. When we got home I told them everything. All about Juliett, all about what I've been up to and- most importantly- why I left. They said they understood but I think Iggy is still a little mad. I don't think he understands though. I don't think he ever will.

I figured out that after I left, Dylan did too. I think Ella said it was because I was the only reason he wanted to be there.. Cheesy right? Ella also told me about Nudge and Iggy. They started dating 2 years after I left. Their one year anniversary is in 2 months. I'm happy for them.

Anyways, right now I'm in the kitchen watching Juliett tickle Fang. He's laughing so hard but I can tell it's not because he's ticklish. It's because he's so happy. It brings a smile to my face. He refuses to talk to me though. So that brings me down. But only a little. Then I see Juliett go up behind him grab his legs and pull him down. Did I mention she has super strength? I didn't? Well I just did. I'm brought back to reality when someone says:

"Well someone looks happy." It was Nudge.

"I've missed you guys, so of course I am."

"I still don't understand why you had to leave though.."

"Nudge" I start to say but she interrupts me

"It's okay, Max, you don't have to explain. I probably still wouldn't even understand if you explained it to me a billion times!"

I laugh at that and so does she because we both know it's true. As you can see the Nudge Channel has quieted down some and has been shortened quite a bit, but Gazzy said she still can go on and on, but that's only on occasion. I think I'll miss that side of her though. Maybe. Probably not.

She walks off so I'm left with my thought again. That's only for a short time though because Fang appears in front of me.

"Hey" I say.

"Uh, hi Max."

Awkward silence. I realize he doesn't have Juliett anymore.

"So, uh where's Juliett?"

"Nudge ran up to me, took Juliett and told me to come and talk to you."

"Oh.. Okay"

"So… How have you been?"

"As good as a single mom could be. But now I have all of you and Juliett seems more happy then she's ever been so I feel even better, but"

As soon as I said 'but' I knew it was a mistake. I was gonna say but I would be SO much better if you would actually talk to me. I knew what he was gonna say WAY before he said it:

"but what?"

I burst into tears and whisper/scream

"I miss you!" He comes over to me and pulls me into his arms. I melt into them.

"Max, I'm right here." I'm not even gonna respond because I feel too good right now. I just hug tighter.

"Max. Can't. Breathe." He chokes out. I loosen my grip but not by much. I'm still crying and Juliett comes up to me.

"Mommy why you cwying? Did he hurt you mommy?" She says pointing at Fang. I start to answer but she's already kicking Fang in the shin. He automatically grabs it and starts screaming ow. My baby girl is strong. I can't decide whether she gets it from me or Fang. Who am I kidding? She got it from me. Definitely.

I hear Fang mutter "Well that's gonna leave a bruise." I can't help it, I start laughing. It's just too funny to resist.

Iggy walks into the room. "Mood swings, much? One minute I hear you crying and the next you're cracking up. Like seriously? What's the deal?"

Normally I would've thought he was kidding, but the look on his face tells me he is dead serious.

"IGGY! What the hell! You're REALLY starting to PISS. ME. OFF." I say as I tackle him.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU WANT MOOOOREEEE! :D PM me if you have any ideas of where the story should head from here! <strong>

**oh and review because if you don't... I WON'T CONTINUUUUE! MWAHAHAHA **

**~RaynieJay((:**


	6. Kill me now

To: xX B-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx

Check my first chapter for the thing about Oklahoma! I appreciate that SO FREAKING MUCH! I didn't even notice that! So I changed it!((: oh and about how she took them in so fast.. Well like I said in one of my chapters (forgot which one) she missed them a lot soo yeahhh.. I know my story isn't one of the best but I have an excuse this is only my second story! Anyways THANK YOUU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :D

Sorry to whoever told me about bringing Dylan back. I deleted this story and started it over soo that review got deleted! So write it again and I will give youu credit!((:

Sorry for the long authors note!

oh and i don't own maximum ride, james patterson does! :((

* * *

><p>MAX POV<p>

I jump on top of Iggy and repeatedly punch him in the face. Should I feel bad for hurting him? Probably, considering he's like a brother. But AM I going to feel sorry for him? Hell. No. Why? Because he is a freaking ass.

While I am ranting in my head, Iggy takes this chance to flip us over so he is on top and gives me a few good punches before Fang, Nudge, and Ella pull him off. But who's left to keep me contained? No one! Score one for Max. So before they have time to think to come and grab me too, I roundhouse kick Iggy in the chest. I hear his breath go out with an '_oof' _and hear a thud as he lands on the floor_. _Ha. That's what you get when you mess with _moi. _He stands up and runs at me but he can get reckless when he's mad so I expect everything that's coming.

He swings at my face, but I duck and pull his leg out from under him. Therefore, I hearanother thud when he lands on the floor again. Well, I definitely have NOT lost my touch. Considering I haven't fought for like 3 years, I thought I would be a bit rusty, but nope! I still got it. I feel strong arms grab me and pull me back and I see Ella and Nudge pull Iggy up, so Fang must have me.

I hear Iggy mutter something like "Sorry" So I decide to have some fun with him.

"What was that Iggy? _Sorry,_ I couldn't hear you. Will you please speak louder?"

"I said sorry! Okay? I'm sorry for being such a jerk and ignoring you" he now turns to Ella and Nudge "You guys can let me go now."

They let him go so, Fang lets me go. Iggy and I walk up to each other and shake hands. I pull him into a hug.

"I forgive you" I whisper.

* * *

><p>For now me and Iggy are on good terms, we are kind of avoiding each other, but that's better than wanting to kill each other. Fang and I are talking a little bit, but only when necessary. Oh well, that's a step ahead of Iggy and me.<p>

As of right now, I'm sitting on the front porch with Juliett asleep in my arms. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I decide to take her inside and put her in bed. On my way in I bump into a tall, dark figure. Fang. I'm wondering how Juliett hasn't woken up yet.

"Sorry" he mumbles "I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay" I reply "I was just on my way to put little missy to bed"

"Oh, uh, I, uh, can do that" he stutters "If you want me to"

"You can if you want, but otherwise I will"

His face lights up "I'll do it." he says. So I hand over Juliett and smile at how she rests her head in the crook of his neck and grabs a fistful of his shirt. She fits perfectly. He starts to walk off, but I call after him.

"How about we put her to bed together?" I ask

He smirks at me "Sounds like a plan"

After she's asleep and in bed, Fang and I walk out of the room and he turns to his room to go to sleep but I stop him.

"Fang?" I say nervously

He turns around "Yeah, Max?"

"Uh, can we talk?"

"Sure."

We just stand in the hall because everyone is asleep so no one can hear us. I just stand there awkwardly not knowing what to say. Fang breaks the silence.

"You're a great mother, Max. Juliett really looks up to you. Whenever I'm playing with her, she always tells me how great and amazing you are and how one day she hopes to be just like you. She tells me nonstop. She really loves you, Max. More than you will ever know." And with that he walks back to his room, without another word.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I am woken up by a very excited little girl.<p>

"MOMMY, MOMMY!"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I WANNA GO TO DA MALL AGAIN TODAY! 'MEMBER HOW WOO PROMISED WOO WOULD TAKE ME?"

"Yes, sweetie. We can go. Go tell the Flock and let me get dressed and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Otay, Mommy! I wove you!"

"Love you too, baby girl" I say as I get up.

I walk over to my drawers and pull out some clothes. As of now, I've been borrowing some of Nudge's and Ella's clothes and Juliett's been wearing Angel's old clothes, so maybe going to the mall today won't be such a bad idea. I can get some new clothes and so can she. I walk out of the room in a t- shirt and jean shorts.

I walk into the living room and see everyone in there ready to go.

Fang smirks and says "Since when have you liked the mall?"

Juliett giggles and runs over to me while saying "Siwwy daddy, mommy don't like mall, she just always keep her promises." then she turns to me and says "right mommy?"

"of course" I tell her, then I ask everyone "are we ready to go?"

I get a few sure's and not really's and then I get "OMG LIKE TOTALLY MAX! WE SHOULD LIKE GO SHOPPING FOR YOU AND STUFF! SHOULDN'T WE ELLA?"

"OMG YESS! WE SHOULD LIKE SO GET HER THAT ONE SHIRT FROM PACSUN! OOH AND THAT ONE FROM HOLLISTER! AND OMG! THOSE JEANS FROM ABERCROMBIE!"

Kill me now.

* * *

><p>Well tell me what ya think! :D and remember<p>

IF YOUU DON'T REVIEW, I DONT UPDATE((:

~RaynieJay


	7. SORRY ANOTHER AN! Your fault you made me

6 reviews people? Seriously? I swear to you I will NOT UPDATE until you give me 10 more reviews! Sooooo you need to review!((: unless you don't like the story! but if you don't tell me okay? haha((: oh and the reviews can't ALL be like "I'm reviewing" or "please update!" tell me your honest opinion and give constructive criticism! THANNNNKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!

~RaynieJay 3


	8. Can You Say FML?

**Should it be iggy and nudge? Or iggy and ella? If you want it to be Nudge and iggy I'll change the ages but if you want me to keep it iggy and ella L I will((: Personally I like nudge and iggy but tell me which one you want!((:**

**Sorry but most of the characters are ooc. Suck it up and deal with it. As you may have noticed, I decided to be nice and update before 10 more reviews! It's only because I'm EXTREMELY BORED! So YOU'RE WELCOME!((:**

**I don't own MR… JP does… **

Fpov

Max has changed. Only a little. But she definitely has. For instance, she's more mature. Except when it comes to shopping. I hate shopping too, but at least I can go sit down on a bench with Iggy and Gazzy, but Max? She actually has to go IN the stores, but the worst part for her? Nudge and Ella. I hate to admit it, but I feel sorry for her.

Right now, they're dragging her into PacSun to get her "that one shirt" Ella was talking about. No doubt they will come out with fifty bags and a VERY unhappy Max and a VERY excited Nudge and Ella.

Angel and Dr. Martinez wandered off to the play place with Juliett. She seriously would NOT stop screaming. She REALLY wanted to go there. She said that she wouldn't stop screaming til they went to the 'pway pwace' so we obviously went our separate ways.

While I'm talking to myself in my head, Iggy and Gazzy are talking about -you guessed it- bombs.

"No, dude, the blue wire would have to be crossing the red one for it to work!" Iggy said.**(AN: I'm just making this up… I know NOTHING about bombs… or do I? jk I don't. sadly..)**

"You of all people should no that it's the black and the blue!"

They freak me out.

"Guys" I say "You shouldn't be making bombs. You know Max would freak."

Iggy suddenly tenses "Speaking of Max…" I look up to see Max walking out of the store looking like an axe murderer. Ha. I so told you. And Nudge and Ella saying how they should go to Abercrombie to get her "those jeans" while carrying like 5 bags. How do you get ALL of that from ONE store? Beats me.

They walk over to us and practically scream "Fang, Iggy, Gazzy! We need your help!"

"Uhh" I start "Why OUR help?"

"We need some MALE feedback!" came Nudge's reply.

"We'll leave that job up to Fangy poo." Iggy said.

"OOOOHHH! YAAAY! Cause we totally know you're crushin' on Max! Now you can tell us what you would like best on her! OMG PERFECT PLAN! Thanks Igster!" Nudge said.

Before I could punch Iggy I was dragged off by 2 screaming teenagers and an angry Max.

We walked into Abercrombie and I felt like I was gonna vomit. Oh well, that might make the store smell a TINY bit less horrible. Nudge and Ella immediately walked in and inhaled the scent then both put their hand on their forehead and acted like they were gonna faint because it smelled so good. When Max walked in, it was like the complete opposite reaction. She doubled over and started coughing her head off.

Personally, I thought she was just being a drama queen. Oh well, that's my Maxie girl for ya. Wait. Maxie girl? Check that. _My _Maxie girl? Since when was she my anything? Besides my friend. That's all we are. Friends. Right? Just friends? Well great. Now, I'm suddenly wanting to be more. Again. Stupid, Fang. Why do you have to think so much?

Well now Nudge and Ella are throwing things into a pile in the dressing room for Max to try on. No doubt they'll buy all of it. Max is standing there looking like she's about to explode. I winked at her and I swear she couldn't have gotten any redder. I smirked at her response. She stuck her tongue out at me. I mouthed to her '_real mature' _and she just rolled her eyes. I think Nudge noticed our silent conversation so she elbowed Ella. Ella looked up and Nudge pointed to both of us. A huge grin spread across her face and then she went back to throwing stuff onto the pile of clothes.

Finally after what felt like HOURS of them picking out clothes for Max, they came out of the dressing room and let Max change into the first outfit.

Someone elbows me and I realize it's Nudge. Both her and Ella are looking at me with excited eyes.

"Soooo" Ella begins "What's going on with you and Max? I see the flirtyness going on!"

I am stunned. You would think after living with these girls for YEARS they would actually not surprise me for once. But they never cease to amaze me.

"Is flirtyness even a word?"

"Stop avoiding the question!" she screamed

I look at Nudge and see she's biting her tongue which indicates that she is about to go on and on about how me and Max would be so cute together. So I give her a look that says '_do it and you're dead'_. She immediately stopped.

"Well?" Ella said. Right then Max came out and I swear I couldn't see anything else. No doubt my jaw was on the floor. What was she wearing you ask? Nothing special.. Just a bikini that showed A LOT. Why must Nudge and Ella do this to me? Why?

Max being her witty self said "Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies."

I blinked a few times to get my mind clear and said "Yes mother."

"Don't be a smart ass." she muttered.

Nudge and Ella just kept watching us.

'Hm. Strange they aren't freaking out about how Max looks in that.'

Right on cue.

"ZOMG MAAAXX! YOU SOOO HAVE TO GET THAT! LIKE TOTALLY FANG WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP HIS HANDS OFF YOU!"-Nudge

I love how they talk about me like I'm not even there.

"LIKE TOTALLY MAX! DID YOU SEE HIS REACTION WHEN YOU WALKED OUT? YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BUY THAT!"-Ella

"AHHHH! I KNOW" Nudge turned to Ella "HIS MOUTH WAS LIKE WIIIIIIIDE OPEN! IT WAS"

I don't know what she was about to say and I don't really want to. Thankfully Max interrupted and said "Can I change now? It's kinda cold."

"OMG SURE MAX! I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT OUTFIT CAN YA FANG?"

Yeah.. The rest of the day went on kinda like that. Can you say FML?

* * *

><p>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! And remember<p>

REVIEWS= UPDATES or BORED ME'S= UPDATES but still review it would make me feel better((:

~RaynieJay


	9. IMPORTANT! STORY CHANGE!

Since like NO ONE is answering my poll OR reviewing on which one they want (Eggy or Niggy) I'm changing it to Niggy cause I've gotten one review saying that they like that one and I like it better too so it's now NIGGY!((:

Have a nice daaayy((:

~RaynieJay


	10. This Can't Be Good

**Thanks for the reviews! Even though I only got like 2 more! Please review people!(: Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>MAX POV<p>

Guess what happened when we got home? Well I'll explain:

So I walk through the door and Angel, Nudge, and Ella scramble to Nudge's room. I already know something bad is going to happen, so I run into my room after grabbing Juliett.

I haven't really described my room to you yet so I will now. It has tan walls with a leopard stripe running through it. On one wall, it has a picture of a zebra from the front view, a picture of a bench on a bridge, another picture of the word 'dream'. The 'd' is made from a picture of half of a birdbath, the 'r' is made out of part of a rail, the 'e' is also made out of the end of the rail, the 'a' is too except it's the whole rail, and the 'm' is made out of columns of a building.. Pretty cool, huh? Next to that is a poster that says 'life is a song' with a bass clef and a bunch of notes. Then the other side of the room are 3 huge windows that take up most of the wall. They're covered by gold curtains and next to the windows in the little space on the end is a picture that says 'laugh'. The carpet is a creamy color and the sheets on the bed are zebra print and on top of them is my blue comforter from forever ago. Nice to know they kept it.

About ten minutes later, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say. I expect it to be my mom or something, but no. Instead it's three excited girls. Wait no. Three excited SQUEALING girls.

"MAX MAX MAX!" they scream

Nudge says "WE HAVE A GREAT IDEA!"

"Care to elaborate?" I ask.

They look at each other then back at me.

"FASHION SHOW!" then of course Juliett has to agree.

"Mommy mommy! It would be fun! I agwee wiff dem!" I really wanna say no, but she gives me the bambi eyes. So I agree. I'm too soft.

* * *

><p>So here I am. In a bathroom. Getting gooey stuff put on my face and getting my hair pulled. Not really. I think the gooey face stuff is makeup and the hair pulling is a curling iron, but then again how can I be sure? Since they won't let me look in the mirror. After about thirty minutes of them torturing me, they finally say I'm ready. All this time, Juliett has been sitting watching them. I pray to God she doesn't grow up to be like them. Not that I don't love them or anything. Its just don't they think that a little TOO much squealing and excitedness can get annoying? Wait. Is excitedness even a word? Oh well. It is in my world.<p>

Now I'm being shoved into Nudge's room and they're picking out my first outfit. The shirt says 'dance your ass off' except instead of ass, it's a picture of a donkey. The pants are just plain dark jean shorts. I have a sparkly headband thingy and a purple rose ring with black converse with purple laces. **(A/N: outfit on profile cause I suck at descriptions.)**

"Okay, Max! We're gonna walk out and introduce you and when we say 'Here she is!' then you come out! Kay?"

"Don't they already know me though?"

"That's not the point! It's a fashion show. Just go with it!" before I can complain she walks out of the room. I hear muffled talking but it's not clear so I wait and wait and wait, then I sorta hear her say here she is so I go. I start walking down the hall to the living room and when I get there I see everyone. Iggy starts laughing and then he points at me and says "Your shirt! So.. FUNNY! Get it? Instead of ass it's a picture of a donkey!"

My mother yells "IGGY! Children are listening!"

"Sorry, Dr. M but it's her shirt…" he mumbles.

Then I look at Fang and I have to laugh. What is it with him and drooling? His mouth is like on the floor. So I say:

"Like I said earlier. Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Everyone bursts into laughter. He, of course, just smirks. Typical.

"Okay guys! We'll be back in 2!" Ella yells.

I'm hurried back into Nudge's room. This time my shirt has four boxes on it one is pink, blue, light yellow, and black. They all have a lightning strike in a circle on them and at the bottom it says electric. I have pink shorts and blue tennis shoes and this yellow flower in my hair. **(a/n: profile.)** I have to admit it looked pretty good. They don't introduce me this time so I walk out and the same thing happens again. So I'm rushed back into the room for the next one. And guess what? It's a dress. A _fancy _dress. Maximum ride? She doesn't do fancy. So I tell them that and Angel says

"Well now she does!"

The dress is okay I guess, but what made it awful were the shoes. They were HEELS. Are they trying to kill me? Anyway the dress was mostly white and black, but had a little blue on the side and had a tiny green belt looking thing around it. I had on the same headband thing as earlier and black flower earrings. For shoes they were just black heels.**(a/n: outfit on profile!)** Yeah simple. But not simple to walk in. I walk out after Nudge, Ella and Angel. When I get to the living room all eyes turn in my direction. It's silent. Do I really look that good? Or are they just being nice?

"Wow, Max" my mom starts "You look amazing!"

Ella says "I know right, mom? Where do you think she could wear it?"

My mom puts on a thoughtful face and runs over to her. She whispers something in her ear and a smile forms on her face. Ella then runs to Nudge and tells her then Nudge tells Angel. Why don't I get to know? It's about me isn't it?

Angel looks at me and says "You'll find out soon enough, Max." Does that sound creepy to anyone else? I have a feeling it's about Fang and me. Guess I will find out.

"Guys can we call it a day? I've been dragged around the mall, tried on fifty million outfits there and then came home and had a fashion show." I used air quotes around fashion show to emphasis how stupid it is.

Nudge, Ella, Angel and _my mother, _all look at each other then back at me and say "Of course, Max." Then they ALL, including _my mother, _rush into Nudge's room. This can't be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it!((: Now if you people review, these will be up faster! So please review cause I get bored a lot… I would greatly appreciate ittttt! I will get down on my knees and beg you if that's what it takes! And sorry to alyssandra poseidon's daughter, but I already changed it to Niggy.. I feel bad.. I was trying to decide thoughhhh. And one person said they wanted it and another person voted for it on my poll so it was 2 against 1! You just know that I am very sorry!<strong>

**~RaynieJay**


	11. Discontinued

**Hey guys. I'm not really proud of this story. I haven't updated in forever && I honestly think it, well, SUCKS. I don't think I'll be updating for a while. Probably never. I think I've improved as a writer since I joined this site and I really don't think this story is that good. I think if I kept on going it would be better, but I'm already in the process of writing 2 stories and that's already a lot to handle. I'm not good at switching stories and so I don't think I'm gonna continue this one. Tell me if you want me to. I might continue it after my other stories, but I have an idea for another one that I will probably start and finish before I even think about continuing this one. I really don't like it, sorry if you do. I'll try to update for those of you who do... Just don't count on it, kay?**

**~RaynieJay**


	12. I'm sorry guys

**I might be deleting this account. My sister found it and was about to read all of my stories and I'm fucking pissed because I told her not to but she did anyway and I'm fucking pissed. So yeah, sorry, but I might. I mean this is my PERSONAL stuff. This is what I enjoyed doing and I've been working on this one chapter of "Life At The Wilderness school for MONTHS now and I feel like it's really good but my sister had to go and be a bitch because this is like my diary... I don't care if you read it and I don't know you but when you read it and you KNOW me, it's too personal to share. **

**I sent her one of my one-shots because she begged me and begged me and just wore me down and after she copied it and pasted it into google and she fucking found this page. **

** I feel like I can't really trust her. I mean this is MY stuff. This shouldn't involve her. She SAID she wouldn't read it, but she does anyway and that's not okay. I'll probably post these somewhere else and as soon as I'm about to, I'll update you guys and you can message me if you want to know. **

**I just can't fucking deal with some people. **

**I have trust issues with all the stuff that happened with my dad... My mom still doesn't know I know about it, but yeah. This makes me realize why I can't trust people. You may think I'm being a drama queen, but this is PERSONAL. **

**~RaynieJay**

**Also, I just noticed...**

**My fanfic Daughter of the Sea has 771 views.**

**Fight or Flight (my Maximum Ride fic) has 5,158 views.**

**My Life at the Wilderness School has 11,306 views, along with 58 followers, 47 favorites, and 89 reviews.**

**And to top it all off:**

**A Sporting love has 35,966 views, 101 followers, and 112 favorites. I'm crying. I'm sobbing. Thank you guys so much.**

**This means so much to me. My stories aren't even that good and I have 101 followers, 112 favorites. And 35,966 have took the time out of their day to LOOK at my story. I just can't even. This may not seem like much to some really fantastic writer but it means so, SO much to me. You guys are the greatest.**


End file.
